


Hunger

by Garbage_Pest



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garbage_Pest/pseuds/Garbage_Pest
Summary: Elliot, a girl who is being familiarized with basic human nature and society, strikes out on her own into the world! She's not an idiot, just learning, but also really REALLY hungry. Would you mind lending her your arm?(Character insert sorry)
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck





	Hunger

Mangled muscle, fat, and skin further became stuck between her teeth the longer she tore at the carcass of the spotted mammal, its blood dripping down her chin, squished out from the confines of which it was previously held in.

Animal flesh just couldn't hold up to human's, severely lacking in the taste of power she enjoyed in humans.

She could survive off it, sure, not too big of a deal. But there was some primal instinct within her begging to bite off the head of the attendant who stood nothing but 10 feet away. It would be quick and possibly painless, they wouldn't even notice that they had been killed- 

“Elliot.” Netero called from behind her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder the exact moment she registered his presence. He could feel the murderous intent oozing off of her. If he hadn't come down at the moment he did, the poor attendant he assigned to her would've been trapped between her teeth.

It took her a second to reply, huffing as she looked over her shoulder into his eyes.

“Old man, you not working?” She was annoyed, but she'd entertain the man.

Netero shook his head with a small smile playing on his lips. ”I see your linguistic skills have improved! You’ve learnt past tense now!” He roughly ruffled her hair with both hands, pulling her body along with his movement. If he was anyone else, he would’ve had his hands chewed off. Especially since it was her meal time that he is currently interrupting.

Netero is a lucky man.

Elliot had already forgotten what she was mad about, forgoing it in favor of being elated by the praise for the hard work she had done

”Yes! Are you proud old man?” She looked up at him with a hopeful expression playing at her bloodied features, blood still dripping down her cheeks.

“Of course I am! My precious grandchild is doing so well in her studies!” Elliot grinned up at him a grizzly sight. Bits of bloody and chunky pieces of meat and flesh were stuck between her sharpened teeth.

Netero, now familiar with the sight of carnage in his home, merely and patted her head again. He was used to it, but that would have to change soon.

”Is the animal meat enough?”

She shrugged her shoulders.

”I feel empty after eating.”

"But you can survive off it?"

"I go insane if eat too much." She frowned. The taste of animal was so mundane now, she'll go insane if she eats another pound. 

Netero seemed to understand this, curling his beard with his finger as he closed his eyes in thought. A second later, they were back open again with a challenging look to them.

"You know Elliot, " he started with a smirk. "I know of something really fun for you to do. But, you can't eat _**anything**_ if you decide to participate!"

She was already on the fence about it. She liked eating, it gave her mouth something to do besides talking. To give that up for something fun wasn't too tempting. However, she's been just about bored to death in Netero's house, secluded away from the city. So maybe, just maybe, she'll hear him out.

Netero's smirk grew wider at the sight of the unsure look on her face.

"Take the Hunter Exam! If you pass, I'll even give you a reward!"

"Reward present?" She asked with an excited gleam in her eye. Now _that_ was tempting.

"Yes a present my dear!"

"I do it!" That was all she needed to hear. She shot up from her seat, licking up the remnants of blood still on face. 

"When I go?"

"Tomorrow!"

_**...** _

She really should've asked for an explanation of what the Hunter Exam was. Well, it's too late now. She's already hungry in a room full of humans that she can't eat. This isn't fair! It like they want to be eaten too!

"N-no food old man say! No food g-good for Elliot! Old man mean!"

She let out her anger on the wall, stomping her foot into it repeatedly till there a crater with the impression of her toes in its center. She struggled to keep talking in human tongue, stuttering a little every few words as she continously lost her focus.

"Elliot, you should watch your temper." The long man she had come to know as Satotz had brought the girl out of her crazed thoughts. 

She nodded with a sigh. Staying mad would just make her more hungry

"S-sorry." Her broken tongue was now fairly evident, she was still learning the way of civilized communication. Elliot brought a hand over her upper chest and bowed her head. It was a sign of respect from what she had seen.

"I w-wah-watch temper." 

"Remember, if you eat anyone, you'll have to put on the shock collar again." She almost let a growl slip from between her sharp teeth, the memory of that metal thing wrapped around her neck was not pleasant in the slightest.

She quickly brushed the thoughts of hunger out of her head as soon as they had come, and instead, she busied herself with looking over the other applicants of the hunter exam. Most didn't gather her attention too much, only a few really catching her eye.

The overweight man with the large nose and the redheaded clown were the most interesting to her. Somewhat for their appearance, however both had an air of malicious intent that intrigued her to the point she wanted to approach them.

So she did.

She wasn't the one to beat around the bush, but rather would beat the bush itself. Brute force at its finest. Elliot walked straight up to the overweight man, ignoring the fact that he was already talking to a group of young males.

"Name?" She asked him.

The three males behind her all took some sort of shocked step back at her lack of manners.

She gave each of them a quick glance over, trying to keep her hunger in check as she eyed their bodies. Not much muscle on fat, but nicely toned muscle. Toned muscles are the most delicious after all. Forgetting about the delicacies of human meat, their appearances caused slight interest.

The eldest of them seemed to look like a grown man, but his scent and overall aura said he was barely even one at heart. He was tall and lanky, looking like one of those so called business men she saw on the box called a TV.

The blonde one looked rather feminine, his gentle features and nice lower body easily tricking the eye. But that musky sent of ... whatever she was smelling made Elliot sure he was a male. It wasn't any type typical smell, not something that she could identify. But it held a certain ill intent to it.

She'll keep a close eye on him.

Then there was the fetus of the group, a boy seemingly around her time of birth. He looked like grass to her, but the good kind if you can catch her drift. Like the kind that leaves a good taste even after you puke it up! 

"Rude!" The tall one yelled, soon followed by the feminine one.

"Don't you have any manners?!"

The answer isn't no, she knows _about_ manners, not how to use them. Not like she would if she knew how to anyway.

"Well, the name's Tonpa! Oh, have a can of soda as a sign of our friendship!"

She took the metallic cylinder from Tonpa and twirled it around a bit. Elliot had heard of soda before, it was a liquid she was banned from drinking by the old man. Too much _caff_ something for her. 

She'll drink it later.

Elliot threw the can into her bag, ignoring the calls of the annoying tall male behind her to go wait in front of the other people to go run.

At least that what she thinks they'll do. Civilized societies were so confusing to her at times.

Loud sounds and moving doors racked her sensitive ears along with Satotz's formal voice. He turned around and started walking, or whatever the hell he was doing, and Elliot followed. She easily kept up with his long strides with her own. 

Satotz didn't seem to like that very much and picked up his pace.

She matched it with ease again.

In a life where you could easily die if you skipped leg day, everyday was leg day to the point where running hundreds of miles was a simple pass time.

But, was this really the fun exam the old man had told her about? She expected a bit more. The old man said he picked the exam people too! Maybe she should go bother the young fetus she saw earlier.

Yeah, that seemed like fun.

It only took Elliot a minute to find that green spiky mop of hair with a jagged hairline and track him down. She ran back towards him, then began to run beside him. The green boy gave her a smile and a small wave, but she didn't reciprocate.

Elliot just didn't know what she was supposed to do. Like, why you small human wave fingers and hand at me? Is that a threat???

She simply didn't know.

So she just observed as a fluffy white haired kid came up with a rolling platform? She had never seen a skateboard before, and it was obvious from the look in her eyes.

"That?"

The white haired kid raised a brow at her and so did the green one.

"What? You've never seen a skateboard before?"

She tried the name of the rolling platform on her tongue. 

"Sk-skateboard?"

Yeah, that one was going to take time for her to process. The old man really should've taught her more about the tiny fragile world before sending her out into it! Well, whatever the case, the white haired kid asked the green haired kid about his age?

Age was how long something was ... she forgot. It probably isn't too important.

"And you?"

She didn't even know how to count yet! For heavens sake, give the girl a break! You'll overload her brain with words she doesn't understand.

"No."

Yep, that was the best answer she could come up with. She wasn't going to say she didn't know! That make her seem stupid to her new human buddies! So she said no, best answer in hed opinion.

Tired of feeling dumb compared to the humans, she ran back up next to Satotz as he was beginning to ascend the staircase.

Hey! Maybe string bean Satotz knows what age is!

"What age?"

"My lord, Netero really did just throw you out to the world."

Elliot didn't know how to read Satotz's body language from where she was. The man didn't have a mouth to see his lips scrunch up in disgust! How was she supposed how he was feeling right now!

Gosh, these humans were much too complicated for her.

Where she came from, you let your feelings be known through your bite and fists. It was as simple as that. You ate my apple, have a fist up your anus. Already have one shoved up there? I'll put it down your esophagus.

That aside, Elliot had finally reached the end of the tunnel. It was foggy and wet. The perfect place to burrow after a hot hunting season! Too bad she was in human society now, her elder siblings weren't here for her to terrorize.

Elliot wondered how their graves were looking right about now. Probably trampled, that's for sure.

Soon, other people came and everyone was taking a break. Why? They hadn't ran for that long, back home this was easy money! Or that's how Elliot hoped the phrase goes. But either way, she was stuck there in a crowd of unattractive, excluding the blondie from before, sweaty bodies.

Could be worse, she could be surrounded by a pile of corpses she wasn't allowed to eat. Though that isn't too different from her current situation. All these exhausted humans had no chance of fighting against her the moment she had them in her sights.

Yeah, she wants to finish this exam ASAP!

Satotz was talking again, but then there was a second Satotz plus a tasty- she means funky looking man! Elliot knew the second one was obviously a fake due to the differences in scent.

Now to deal with this situation. He was stopping her from finishing the exam and getting to eat again! She couldn't eat him, buts he was just barred from eating humans and flesh in general, not murder!

She pat herself on the back for her brilliance.

So off with his head to the weird looking Satotz, and before she could get to the funky looking man, he was full of ... cards?

Was it from the Clown man? That would make the most sense ...

Welll, Elliot likes him even more now!

The other humans looked at Elliot with appalled looks on their faces, their eyes shifting from her bloodied hand to her face hidden by a simple fluffy cloak.

What were they looking at? Did she kill steal someone's kill? Its first come first served, sorry!

Satotz talked a bit more before continuing his leisurely pace over to the second part? She didn't bother listening to hard.

All she knows is that the exam has been very boring so far ...

**...**

_Hunger is the death of many_


End file.
